Where dwells evil
by J. L. Allen
Summary: A story based in Perfect world using some of my characters. My first Fan Fiction. Hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Orchard Attack

"Lyssa! Where are you girl?"

Lyssa was in the barn with the horses when she heard the cry of her foster-father in the tavern.

"Coming father" she screamed through the open barn door. "What is it now." she said under her breath. "As if I don't have enough work to do."

She finished with Lucky's right rear shoe and set his foot down on the ground. Of all the horses she liked Lucky the best. He was chestnut brown with a white triangle on his forehead, but what she loved most about him was that he was full of spirit and loved to run as much as she loved to ride. She patted him lightly on the flank and said softly "I'll see you later Lucky boy."

Lyssa ran out of the barn toward the tavern, it wasn't much as far as buildings go, but it did a pretty good business. Being located on a major road outside of the city drew a lot of weary travelers to the Black Wolf. Her foster-parents ran the place and she was in charge of most of the chores, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of all the animals and the crops. It was a rough life, but they fed her and clothed her, and the best bonus of all was she got to sleep in the barn. She loved being close to the animals best of all.

When she got to the front door of the tavern she could hear angry voices inside. She thought she recognized a few of them, and after passing through the door she knew why. The one making most of the noise was Rufus Ralston, a bully from the city who had wandered out to the tavern one night with some friends to start some trouble. They came in and had a few drinks and soon started to get rowdy. Lyssa's father, Orley, told Rufus and his gang they'd had enough liquor and to get out. When they refused he tried to throw them out, but the younger men started to beat Orley.

That was when Lyssa had come out from the kitchen and seeing what was happening, started to lay into the boys. There were three of them and they were a bit tipsy, but even had they been sober they'd have been no match for Lyssa. She had no training, but she'd always had an unnatural strength and skill when it came to fighting. No one knew who her parents were, but her foster-parents were almost certain she was from Ithyria because of her dark skin and jet black hair. She had been left on their doorstep 18 summers ago with no note or anything telling who she was or why she was left there. All they knew was when she got older they would have someone to do all the work around the place and make their lives easier.

Rufus was arguing with Orley who was behind the bar holding a large club in his hands.

"Get out now and don't come back you ruffian."Orley told the young man.

"We'll leave once we give that wench the beating she deserves" Rufus told Lyssa's father.

"If you want me, come and get me you swine!" Lyssa yelled at Rufus. She'd teach this idiot a lesson.

Rufus turned on Lyssa while his buddies kept their eyes on Orley.

"Last time we came here we were at a bit of a disadvantage, but now we are going to even the score wench." Rufus glared at Lyssa and pulled a dagger from a sheath at his belt.

Lyssa did not have a weapon, but readied herself to receive the attack.

Just as the hooligan was about ready to thrust out at Lyssa there was a cry from outside.

"Grimalkin, somebody help, it's got mother cornered."

Hubert came rushing in the door; it was he who had yelled out. He was panting, out of breath, and his face was red as a beet.

"Where is she?" Lyssa asked.

"Down in the orchard." Hubert replied. "I helped get her up in a tree as soon as I saw the beast coming, knowing she couldn't outrun it, and then charged up to the tavern."

Lyssa's foster mother was Janice, and Hubert was Orley and Janice's son. He was a few years older than Lyssa and grew up rather spoiled since Lyssa did all the work around the place.

Lyssa forgot all about Rufus, and apparently so did everyone else.

"Quick, follow me Hubert." She called to her brother.

Lyssa ran to the barn and retrieved a spear from a pile of old weapons that lay in a corner. They had been gathered from bar patrons who couldn't pay their tabs or from fights that broke out where there were casualties.

She ran as fast as she could toward the orchard.

Sure enough when she arrived, there was her mother up in a apple tree, throwing apples at a large cat like creature circling the tree below her.

Grimalkins were generally not seen near towns, but the tavern was far enough outside the city to warrant an occasional inspection by these vicious beasts. They were around three feet in height at the shoulders and could weigh anywhere between 140 and 175 pounds. They also could move very fast for their size and had keen senses, allowing them to detect threats very quickly.

This one had already spotted Lyssa running towards it and decided to go after prey that was on the ground instead of up a tree. It bounded in Lyssa's direction.

Lyssa watched the creature charge toward her and made ready to dodge to the right when the brutish thing launched itself right at her head. She managed to dodge as she'd planned, but the beasts' rear left claw raked her shoulder.

Lyssa never cried out in pain or anger. She twisted swiftly around in a crouch with the spear held across her legs, ready for a second charge.

The animal did not disappoint her. It charged head long at her and just as she suspected it would do, it leaped again right at her head.

This time she thrust the spear in the ground and held firmly as the creature came down with all its weight right on the point of the weapon.

Lyssa quickly threw herself to her left and left the animal thrashing around on the ground. It was obviously a fatal wound, but the beast still tried to drag itself after her.

"Help me Lyssa." She heard Hubert calling from the tree where their mother was trying to get down.

"Just a second, I'll be right there." She called as she bent to retrieve her spear from the dying Grimalkin. You never knew when there might be a second one around.

Lyssa went over and helped her mother down since Hubert was having some problems getting her out of the tree.

"Oh dear" her mother remarked upon seeing the gash on Lyssa's shoulder. "That is going to make your chores rather difficult."

Lyssa could not believe it, she had just saved this woman's life and all she could think about was the work that wouldn't get accomplished.

"You're welcome." Lyssa said to her foster-mother. Then she threw the spear on the ground and turned and walked away.

When she arrived back at the barn she walked through the front door only to be grabbed from both sides by two shadowy figures, and another figure loomed in front of her.

She could tell it was Rufus and his cohorts, and she was in no condition to handle all three of them.

"Now it's payback time girlie." Rufus sneered and brought his dagger up in front of him.

Suddenly the man on her left yelled out in agony and left got of her arm. Then the one on her right did the same. She had no idea what had happened, but a look of fear had etched itself on Rufus's face.

There was a laugh from behind her, just outside the barn and a girls voice said "Let's even up the odds here, shall we.


	2. Chance meeting

Lyssa had no time to wonder who her benefactor was. She had to focus all of her attention on Rufus. She could tell he was getting ready to lunge at her by the way his body shifted back just slightly.

"You may have gotten yourself a little help girlie, but that isn't going to stop me from giving you a lesson you won't forget." Rufus said eyeing Lyssa menacingly.

Rufus held the dagger out in front of him and prepared to attack.

As she had done previously with the grimalkin, Lyssa decided to dodge, only this time she dodged to the left because the knife was in Rufus's right hand.

Rufus stabbed forward but found his target suddenly right beside him.

Lyssa didn't give him a chance to recover, bringing her hand swiftly down on Rufus's neck in a quick chopping motion, she sent him to his knees. Then with a swift pivot she brought her booted foot up into the back of his head, sending him sprawling on the barn floor.

She was surprised to see him start to get up, obviously having more resiliency than she thought he had.

Holding the knife over his head he charged at Lyssa intent on burying the blade in her.

Lyssa put her hands out and grabbed the front of Rufus's shirt. Then she hoisted him completely off the ground and pressed him over her head. She held him there for just a few seconds and then slammed him into the wall of the barn.

After Rufus crashed to the ground, Lyssa went over to check on him. She examined his still form and found a large lump forming on the back of his head. She could see he was still breathing but was very obviously unconscious. She then felt blood dripping from under her arm.

Rufus had managed to swing the blade of the knife down into her side before she threw him. She managed a few steps towards the door before she collapsed.

Lyssa awoke in one of the bedrooms in the tavern. Amazingly she felt refreshed and the wound under her arm was but a dull pain as if she had merely bruised herself.

Then she noticed someone else was in the room. In the corner sat a figure in a cloak with a hood that covered her features in shadow.

"Ah I see you have survived you're little skirmish." It was the voice of the one who had aided her in the barn.

"Who are you?"Lyssa asked, still feeling a little groggy.

The figure stood up and pulled her hood down.

She was stunningly beautiful with bright red hair cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green, but there was something strange about them. Then Lyssa noticed that there was something strange on top of the girls head.

"You're one of the Untamed, aren't you?" she had never met one of the wild folk before. They were more numerous in the south near the City of the Lost which was their capital, of sorts. The city wasn't anything like Etherblade, the capital of the north and the main human city. The City of the Lost was mostly huts and small buildings made of wood or clay. Etherblade was a grand city with tall buildings and beautiful gardens.

"Very observant, I suppose the ears gave it away." The girl looked amused with her reply and when she smiled Lyssa noticed pointed teeth at the two corners of her mouth.

"You're a little far from home." Lyssa replied. "My name is Lyssa. What's yours?"

"I am The Lady Katarina Gabriella Regina Leticia Lafleur, but anyone who calls me that will get a swift kick in the behind." The girl bowed while giving her name. When she came back up she said, "Everyone calls me Kat."

"Is Lyssa your full name?" Kat asked.

"I don't know my real name, since I was left here as a baby." Lyssa told Kat as she managed to stand up beside the bed. "My adopted parent's last name is Vandal, so I use that."

Lyssa noticed that Kat got a funny look in her eyes, the pupils were slits like a house cat, but her facial expressions were similar to a human.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lyssa tried taking a step toward Kat.

"I have something to tell you Lyssa and it may be a bit of a shock, so you may want to sit back down."

"Listen, first I have to tell you that I am not just of the Untamed, I am also the daughter of Duke Lafleur and I've been traveling in the north to gain experience as a venomancer. I have been using my abilities to tame wild beasts in the forests north of Etherblade." Kat paused for a second and then walked toward the window. "My parents are very wealthy, and I spoke with your folks and they were willing to let you travel with me for a fee."

"What!" Lyssa stood and cried out. "I am not a slave to be bought by anyone with enough coins! Take your money and leave now."

"Wait, you do not understand." Kat continued. "I do not want a slave, slavery is evil and I'll have no part of it. What I really want is a body guard and traveling companion. You have great skill, even if you are untrained, you'd make an excellent blademaster with the proper tutelage."

"Wait a minute." Lyssa looked puzzled. "Why don't you have a body guard? If you are truly royalty then your parents wouldn't have sent you out alone."

"Well….aaa." Kat stammered. "Oh drat. Look, I'm not exactly out here because my parents sent me. Actually I kind of…well…ran away from home. You have to understand, it's so dull living in a big mansion, being waited on hand and foot, never getting to do anything fun or adventurous. So I packed up some stuff and headed north, and here I am."

"Okay, I'll buy that." Lyssa rubbed her hand over the area where the knife had gone into her. "I'd also like to know what you did to those two guys in the barn, and why I'm not dead or at least still lying here in pain."

"Oh that." Kat smiled at Lyssa. "The two, ahem, gentlemen in the barn I laid low with a venomous scarab. It's a little like magic, but a gift only a venomancer can employ. As for your wound, I happen to be carrying a few rare bottles of chaos powder. It is made from nectar and salvia root. It is expensive, but as I said earlier, I'm loaded."

"Ok Kat." Lyssa gave the other girl a speculative look. "Let's say I go with you. Where are you headed and what will I do once we get there?"

"Alright, this is going to be so fabulous." Kat was obviously excited. "We are headed to Archosaur, the biggest city in the east. Once we get there I will find Mistress Er, she trains people in the art of venomancery. If you want I can get you hooked up with a blademaster, they can teach you how to fight."

"And then what?" Lyssa asked.

"Then we go out and make a name for ourselves." Kat grinned. "We can be champion monster slayers, ridding the world of evil. Not to mention meeting guys and finding priceless treasures."

"I'll tell you what." Lyssa had come up with an idea in her head. "I'm not terribly sorry to be leaving this place. It's not as if these people ever treated me like a real daughter anyway. I'll travel with you to Archosaur, but then you're on your own and I'll go my own way."

"Ok Lyssa." Kat shook her head. "I still think you'd swing a mean sword if given the opportunity to train."

"We'll see about that." Lyssa replied.

It was going to be a long trip so Lyssa told Kat she would have to pack her few belongings before she left. Orley told her she could only take what was in her room and nothing else. She told him that was fine and goodbye and that she would probably not be back. Neither Janice nor Hubert had much to say to her and she didn't have much to say to them.

When she went out to the barn to say goodbye to the animals she got another surprise. Kat was standing there with Lucky and one of the mares from the stable.

"I purchased some mounts from your father and some food to start the trip." Kat beamed at Lyssa. "He said you liked this one." She handed Lucky's reins to Lyssa. "He actually does care about you, you know. I didn't have the chance to tell you, but he tried to take on those three hooligans while you were off saving your mother. I found him unconscious when I came to the tavern but didn't have a chance to rouse him because I noticed the three heading to the barn, which was shortly before you came back."

"I know he cares Kat." Lyssa patted Lucky's neck and looked down at the ground. "I'm mostly leaving to see if I can find out who I really am. Maybe in Archosaur I can find information on my real parents from one of the Elders or a sage or someone."

"I understand." Kat told her. "I will try to help you if I can.

"Thanks Kat." Lyssa mounted and started Lucky into a trot down the path.

Kat watched the girl riding off and thought to herself, _I hope you're not too disappointed when you find out the truth._


	3. Interlude 1

Sorry it has taken me a while to get back to the story. I had a great three week vacation in the western part of the U.S. and then I had to have a tooth extracted when I got back. This is the first interlude that will take us away from Kat and Lyssa and introduce a new character who is also my last character from Perfect World along with Kat and Lyssa.

"Marcus!" the voice of an old man carried down the stairs into the library. "Hurry up with that scroll will you! You are going to have to leave shortly if you are to have a chance of getting there in time."

"If your place wasn't such a wreck I would have found it by now, old man." Marcus whispered to himself.

_I heard that youngster. Now quit complaining and get up here, the scroll is in the drawer directly in front of you._

"Would you quit doing that?" Marcus yelled up the stairs as he opened the drawer and found the parchment he needed. "I hate it when you are in my head."

_At least there is plenty of space in there for me. Now get up here quickly._

Marcus rushed up the stairs with the scroll in hand and found his master sitting on a tall stool by his worktable. The table was covered with an assortment of vials, scrolls and tomes. His master however was completely absorbed in one thing only, a crystal sphere about 7 inches in diameter that glowed brightly with a smoky interior.

"I don't see how you can see anything in there." Marcus peered intently into the ball but saw only smoke.

"Scrying is a powerful art, and while you are well versed in combat magic, this is a very subtle ability that may seem easy, but is difficult to learn." The old man then stood and crossed the room to a desk. "Are you ready for a journey Marcus? I have the scryed the location you are going to."

Marcus was young as wizards went, but he had studied under Master Aldrin since he was 10 years of age, earlier than most apprentice magicians. Now he was twice the age he was when he started and had grown considerably. Most of the young ladies in town thought he was handsome with his jet black hair and goatee, but Aldrin refused to let him go out with any of them. Always it was study, study and practice. Now he was getting his first chance to show what he had learned.

"I am ready master." He replied while checking his pockets and pouch one last time to be sure he had all he needed. "Where am I going?"

"Sit and I will tell you." Aldrin pulled the chair out from under the desk and offered it to his apprentice.

"Some time ago there was a battle between the most powerful wizards of Etherblade and an evil demon named Agramon from the north." The wizard began. "The demon slew a number of the wizards before he could be locked up in a prison from which he could not escape."

"Let me guess." Marcus interrupted. "He escaped?"

"No no, he didn't escape!" Aldrin glared at Marcus. "But before he could be captured he made certain that a possibility of future escape might exist. You see the demon cannot be destroyed, but he has been bound for nearly 20 years in a mountain prison. Somewhere exists the key to his release and this is what you are going to try to find. For years it has been hidden from all who sought it, but now it is on the move. Many others will seek out the key as well, some for purposes of good and others for evil. I would go myself but I am getting to old for this kind of adventure, it needs to be entrusted to someone young like you. But listen well Marcus; there will be forces to contend with that will try to destroy you. There will also be people trying to aid you. It will be hard to tell who to trust."

"But how am I to tell who is who?" Marcus asked.

Aldrin looked sadly at Marcus. "I am sorry but there is little I can do to help in that. You must trust your own judgment and do what you think is best. There is one other thing I must tell you, and this is very important, so listen well. The key, in whatever form it takes, is the one sure way of releasing Agramon; it is also a way of destroying the demon forever. Agramon craves the key as much as he fears it. Just remember that while you search, this demon will stop at nothing to make certain the key falls into the hands of his chosen people."

"I will remember Master Aldrin." Marcus spoke sincerely. "I guess I am ready to head out. I know I've been a pain sometimes, but I treasure all you have taught me and I will try my best to find this key and return it to you."

"That is all I can ask Marcus." Aldrin took a stone out of his pocket and handed it to Marcus. "This is a telstone, with it I will be able to communicate with you at times. Use it wisely as is it has limited uses. Use it only for emergencies."

Marcus had heard of telstones, this was a rare item indeed. "Thank you Master."

"Now open the scroll and let's get you on your way." Aldrin beckoned Marcus to the center of the room.

"What will happen when I read the scroll?" Marcus knew there were all different kinds of spells interwoven into these scrolls.

"You will be teleported to the south, hopefully as near to the key as possible." Aldrin gave his student a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Be well Marcus, I will try to keep an eye on you with the crystal, but I don't know how much help I can give you."

"Thanks Master Aldrin." Marcus opened the scroll and began to read. As he read the words on the parchment they started to disappear before his eyes and he became enveloped in a shimmering golden light. "Goodbye Master."

Marcus felt as though he were being ripped in half as the magic took effect and sent him hurling miles away. He appeared in the middle of a field of tall grasses and there was a drumming sound pounding in his ears.

"Fool!" a voice cried out. "Get out of the way!"

Marcus turned to see two horses charging straight at him, and he had no time to get out of their path.


	4. Ursog Ambush

This is the fourth chapter in my story. It is a lot of fun to put characters I play with on a daily basis into an adventure like this. I hope everyone reading it enjoys it as much as I do writing it.

Lyssa had really been enjoying her time with Kat so far. It was a beautiful day and the landscape was spectacular. They were riding along an old river bed at the moment and there were a lot of pretty wildflowers growing along the banks.

"In case I haven't said it enough, thanks again for asking me to come along." Lyssa turned to Kat who rode beside her. "I've never really been away from the tavern and it is so great to see other places. I really feel free for the first time in my life."

"It's just great to have someone to ride with again." Kat replied "I had a companion on my trip north, but she had to ride home suddenly because of a family emergency. She's a blademaster by the way; in training. Her name is Nina and if I get a chance I will introduce you to her. Heck, if you decide to be a blademaster, you two could train together."

"I will consider it, though I still have reservations." Lyssa glanced at Lucky. "Lucky seems a little nervous, is it safe around here."

"With the wraith troubles there is no safe place." Kat told Lyssa. "Your right though, my horse is a little fidgety as well. Being an Untamed and a venomancer at that, I have an affinity with animals and these guys are a little spooked."

Kat started looking around to see what might be scaring the horses. She didn't detect anything at first but then she noticed that there were no birds singing, clearly an indication that something was amiss.

"I think we are in a little trouble Lyssa." Kat looked anxiously at her companion. "You may want to get that spear ready." Kat started working on something with her hands, some kind of spell.

Lyssa held her spear up and prepared for whatever was coming.

It didn't take long. Out of some bushes ahead of them came a small group of wild Ursogs. They were hideous looking, kind of orc like with boney plates running down their backs. They yelled and started charging toward the mounted pair.

Kat quickly unleashed her spell. A scarab sprang forward and erupted at the feet of the first creature causing it to stagger and knockdown two of its fellows. There were six in all and the other three kept charging.

Lyssa angled her spear toward the Ursog closest to her and kicked Lucky forward at a swift gallop, intent on skewering the beast. As she got closer the ursog threw a stone directly at her head causing her to duck and almost miss her target. She did manage to graze its shoulder causing it to twirl in a circle and fall to the ground.

In the meantime Kat found herself facing the two remaining Ursogs who were coming at her in a mad rush. She decided to throw one last scarab and high tail it in the other direction. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to get the spell off before the closest Ursog was on top of her. It reached for her horse intending to pull it over.

Suddenly a spear sprouted from the beast's chest and he fell, face first before her. Lyssa had somehow managed to get back in time to not only put an end to the one attacking her, but in her mad charge Lucky had bowled over the other one.

"We have to move now, the first ones you knocked over are getting back up and they look pissed." Lyssa turned Lucky to head west of the river bed away from the recovering creatures.

Both young women thought it would be best to go full speed away from the Ursogs. They were strong creatures but could not run very fast or far. That was why they usually hid until some unlucky person got close to them.

They were pushing their horses at a fast gallop through tall grass away from the now bellowing creatures, obviously upset at losing their catch.

"That was closer than I like."Lyssa was looking at Kat and did not notice a human form appearing directly in front of them.

"Fool!" Kat yelled. "Get out of the way!"

The man who had appeared looked in shock at the charging horses just before he vanished yet again.


	5. The Meeting

Here is the next chapter. This is a longer chapter than the others and is really where the story gets started. Hope you enjoy this one.

"What in Heaven's Tear was that all about?" Lyssa yelled over to Kat, still stunned by the appearance of the young man in front of them.

"I have no bloody clue." Kat turned to look where the man had been standing and noticed that he had appeared again but further away. Unfortunately this also managed to put him closer to the ursogs that were charging across the grassy field.

"We have to help him." Lyssa had also glanced over her shoulder.

"I have no idea who he is or what he is doing here." Kat slowed her horse. "This all seems a little fishy to me, him popping up right in front of us like that."

"Nonetheless, I'm not leaving him there to be slaughtered by those animals. Follow or don't follow it's your choice." Lyssa spurred Lucky and galloped off toward the imperiled young man.

Kat readied another poisonous scarab as she started off after Lyssa cursing under her breath. "By the Elder, what should I do now?"

All six ursogs had recovered by now and were not very choosy about who they took revenge on. Marcus was still reeling from the small teleportation spell he had cast to avoid being trampled by the horses and was in no shape to cast another so quickly. He decided he only had one chance, and a slim one at that. Summoning every last bit of magic left to him he called forth a spell he had only ever used once before. Dragon's breath.

The two young ladies on horseback who had nearly ridden over him were turning around and heading back. Marcus wondered what they were up to when he saw the dark skinned one in the lead lower her spear and begin to charge towards him. Marcus assumed they were trying to help him so he turned towards the closer threat. All six ursogs were very close now, no more than fifteen feet away.

Marcus planted his feet and yelled out an incantation that shattered the air around him. A myriad of energy bolts erupted in a cone shape around him and the ursogs began to convulse and fall to the ground. He thought he had caught all of them in the spell radius and cursed to notice that two of them were not within range. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Lyssa almost turned her mount at the appearance of what appeared to be a tent of lightning around the man she was trying to rescue. Four of the creatures nearest him fell convulsing to the ground, but the man collapsed also. She couldn't tell if he had been wounded or not. She couldn't worry about it at the moment though, having to concentrate on the remaining beasts.

"Hiya!" Lyssa spurred Lucky on at one of the ursog, leveling her spear right at its chest. It was still dazed from the spell that had stunned its companions and never saw Lyssa coming until it was too late. The spear went through the creature's rib cage and it fell to the ground dead.

Lyssa rode on by but discovered she was no longer armed. She turned to see what was happening and saw the last standing ursog collapse in a heap amidst a cloud of venomous gas.

"Let's get this guy loaded up and get out of here." Kat grinned at Lyssa, but she seemed pretty upset.

"I'll get him." Lyssa rode over to where the young man lay and dismounted. The four ursogs lying near him seemed to be unconscious or dead, she wasn't about to check. She bent down and lifted the man off the ground; he didn't seem heavy at all, then she hoisted him up over the front of Lucky's saddle and climbed on behind him. "Okay Kat, let's go."

"I think we should find a place to hole up for the night and get some rest." Kat looked at the man lying in front of Lyssa. "We can also see about getting him to come around and finding out who he is and where he came from."

A short time later the two young women found themselves in a cave not far off of the path they had been following. After getting a fire going and checking on their injured passenger they talked about their next move.

"I think you should stop being so stingy with that medicine you have and use some on him." Lyssa could not believe that Kat would not use her chaos powder to help the man. "It can't be that expensive."

"It's not the cost that concerns me." Kat took a vial out of her bag and held it up. "The problem is that this is all I have left, and if we need it for ourselves later we will not have enough. Besides he's not in that bad a shape and his biggest problem is he's exhausted from casting that spell."

Just at that moment the young man stirred and raised a hand to his forehead. "Oh what a headache, are either of you a cleric by any chance."

Both girls started, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"No." Kat shook her head. "Neither of us is familiar with the healing arts."

"How do you feel, other than the headache of course?" Lyssa showed a lot more concern than Kat. "Do you have any injuries? I tried to look you over but there wasn't any obvious bleeding or anything."

"Ah you looked me over did you?" the man got a wicked gleam in his eye. "Did you see anything you like?"

"Watch yourself ruffian!" Kat pulled a dagger from her belt. "I'll give you a wound you won't forget."

"Take it easy, I was just joking." He turned to Lyssa. "My name is Marcus and I did not mean to offend. Sometimes humor is a better tonic than medicine or cleric spells." He glared at Kat. "I am not going to harm either of you, so you can put away your pig sticker."

Kat put the dagger back in her belt and turned back to Marcus. "We want some questions answered. Where did you suddenly appear from and what are you doing here?"

"I was teleported here from the City of Blades or Etherblade if you prefer. And I am here seeking an object of great power." Marcus worked himself to a sitting position. "I have a device with me for detecting its location, now that I am within its proximity. Can you please pass me that bag?"

Lyssa grabbed the bag in question and handed it to Marcus who began telling the story of the demon Agramon. The girls listened intently to his tale and once he finished he reached into the bag and pulled out a round device with a pointer attached in the center of it.

"This device is called a diraksor, it will point the way to the key my master seeks." He began making motions over the object and it started to glow. "Now I can find the object and fulfill my quest."

The pointer started spinning at a rapid pace but soon started to slow. When it stopped it was pointing directly at Lyssa.

"It is in that direction." Marcus pointed toward Lyssa. "I wonder if it is in this very cave."

Marcus started walking toward Lyssa and then went to move around her. As he did the pointer spun back to point at her again.

"This is mysterious." Marcus gazed at the device again. "Do you have any objects on your person?"

Lyssa reached inside her tunic and pulled out a necklace with a rather odd looking gemstone on the end. It was in the shape of a star, but with multiple colors running through it. Its colors swirled with emerald green, ruby red and sapphire blue. "This is the only connection I have to my real parents; it was left with me at the tavern in my basket. For some reason my foster parents never tried to take it or sell it, which seemed rather odd to me because of how valuable it appears."

"I believe this is the object I seek." Marcus gazed deeply into the swirling colors. "May I see it?"

Marcus set the diraksor on a rock and held out his hands as Lyssa removed the necklace. She was handing it to Marcus when there was a loud curse behind him and a crunching sound.

"Blast it, my knee!" Kat screamed out.

Marcus turned to see her hopping around on one foot and blood flowing through her breeches at her right knee. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Kat looked upset. "I was trying to get in closer for a look and I tripped. My knee went right into your thingy there and the glass top cracked and cut my knee open."

"The diraksor is ruined!" Marcus glared at Kat. "How can I confirm that this is indeed the object?"

"Do you have anything else on you Lyssa?" Kat asked.

"Just my clothing at the moment, everything else is in the packs." She replied.

"There you are then, it must be the necklace." Kat said, rolling up her pant leg to get a better look at the gash.

"Well you can't take it back to Etherblade." Lyssa grabbed the jewelry back from Marcus. "It goes where I go, and Kat and I are heading for Archosaur."

"Then I must go with you." Marcus looked pleadingly at Lyssa.

Neither Marcus nor Lyssa could see the look of satisfaction on Kat's face in the shadows of the cave.


	6. Tradewinds Village

Sorry this took me a while to post. I have been ill and it has taken me a while to recover. I will try to post faster in the future. Hope you enjoy.

"I can't believe you let him come with us." Kat whispered to Lyssa as they walked their horses along the road.

"He could come in handy in a fight." Lyssa glared at Kat. "There are a lot of vicious creatures in the Unicorn Forest and it will be nightfall by the time we reach Tradewind Village."

"I just don't see why he has to come all the way to Archosaur with us." Kat smiled over her shoulder at Marcus who was walking behind them a few yards, keeping lookout. "I say we dump him in Tradewinds and go the rest of the way ourselves."

"I really want to find out more about him, his master and this necklace I'm wearing." Lyssa pulled the necklace out and it flashed in the sun. "If it is truly what he says, it could change a lot of……..!"

Lyssa heard a screeching sound high overhead, louder than any hawk or other bird of prey. All three members of the party glanced up as a huge shadow passed over them. High in the sky a great shape flew over heading south.

"What was that?" Lyssa exclaimed."

Marcus moved up to join the two girls. "That was a griffon. They are not very common around these parts coming mostly from the mountains southeast of Plume City, the home of the elves. I wonder if there are any people mounted on it. Venomancers have been known to tame the beasts and use them as flying mounts."

"They are very rare though." Kat spoke up. "I have lived in Lost City since I was born and have only seen three in that time."

"I've been meaning to ask you Kat, if I may call you that, have you not tamed a creature of your own yet." Marcus looked a little uneasy asking the question.

Kat gave Marcus an evil grin. "I suppose you can call me Kat. In answer to your query, yes I have tamed an animal to do my bidding. I had to leave him in Tradewinds Village when I headed north. I will pick him up when we arrive. Pray I don't let him eat you when we get there."

"Why must you be like that Kat?" Lyssa grabbed Kat's arm and turned her to look in her face. "You were so friendly to me and yet you treat Marcus like he's a demon or something. Do you have something against men?"

"I have nothing against men, just this one!" Kat grabbed her horse's reins and stormed off down the path."

The Unicorn Forest did not have any unicorns in it, but there were a pretty good collection of nasty creatures that could cause trouble. Fortunately the trio did not have any problems on their journey through the woods, and arrived in Tradewinds Village by nightfall.

"I will see to getting us lodging." Kat told the other two. "Why don't you both see about getting us something to eat, I'm starving."

"Where shall we meet?" Marcus asked.

Kat looked around. "How about over there at the Apothecary, I'd like to see about replenishing my dwindling supply of healing potions."

Lyssa and Marcus made their way through the small town towards a structure with smoke billowing from the chimney and a fabulous smell drifting out of it.

"Smells pretty good to me, what do you think Lyssa?" Marcus licked his lips and headed toward the building.

"Marcus, can I ask you a question?" Lyssa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you kind of did already, but go ahead, what's on your mind." He took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his.

Lyssa looked down at their hands and then back up into Marcus's eyes. "You can let go any time now."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Marcus glanced at his feet.

"It's alright; I'm just a bit edgy because of Kat's attitude about all this." Lyssa glanced around; worried that Kat may be near. "Do you know more than what you are telling me about this necklace?"

"I'm sorry Lyssa, I have told you the entire story as it was told to me."

"I just get this feeling that Kat knows something about it and that is why she keeps treating you the way she does." Lyssa frowned.

"Let's not worry about it right now. We'll get some food get a goodnights rest and maybe we'll broach the subject with her tomorrow." Marcus motioned for her to follow him to the tavern.

It was not a very big tavern, not even as big as the Black Wolf, but it looked like a much cleaner establishment. A couple of men rested in chairs on the front porch, a double door between them provided egress. Marcus took the lead and went first through the doors with Lyssa following close behind.

Inside were half a dozen tables of which four were occupied. Marcus started towards one of the empty tables when suddenly the rest of the patrons stood and drew swords, all but a young woman at the bar who suddenly had a bow trained on them as if it had appeared from nowhere.

"I am Emera, captain of the Elvish Guards, and you are both coming with us to Plume City." She sighted down the length of her arrow. "Tie them up and let us head for the stables."


End file.
